Trahison
by Mirliton
Summary: One Shot. Une vérité révélée, un ange bouleversé, et tout bascule... pour longtemps. Très longtemps.


**Disclaimer:** une partie de ce qui suit est à Pullman, mais vous êtes au courant...

**Genre:** pas gai.

**Personnages:** un ange et un ange.

La scène suit un événement essentiel pour l'univers de la _Croisée des Mondes_, même s'il n'y a que des allusions dans les livres. On pourrait dire que c'est le début des ennuis, lorsqu'une certaine vérité est révélée à une certaine personne (que de mystères, hein! lol)

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**

-

**Trahison.**

**- **

Il fuyait. De toute la vitesse de ses ailes, de toute la force de son âme, il fuyait.

Mais comment échapper ? Où qu'il aille, **I**l le retrouverait. Et surtout... il ne pouvait se fuir lui-même. Il aurait tant voulu oublier, laisser derrière lui tout souvenir et toute souffrance.

Oh, cette douleur, **S**eigneur... un ricanement lui échappa, pour s'achever en sanglot. **S**eigneur, **S**eigneur, **S**eigneur ! Pourquoi m'as-**T**u abandonné ? Pourquoi m'as-**T**u livré à ce sentiment, pourquoi m'as-**T**u infligé cette blessure dont la plaie s'élargit davantage à chaque instant ?

Il était un pur esprit, mais c'était comme s'il avait un corps, une chair que déchiraient des crocs invisibles, féroces et insatiables, se repaissant de son cœur et de sa douleur. Un corps dont il aurait voulu sortir. Se quitter lui-même... et pour la première fois il comprit ce que signifiait 'mourir'. Il voulait mourir.

Par-dessus tout : échapper à cette lumière qui avait tout éclairé, l'amour comme la trahison. Mais il était Lumière : et tant qu'il serait, la Lumière serait, et tant que serait la Lumière, il serait.

Il s'arrêta et regarda l'éclat flamboyant qui émanait de lui : il éclairait, glorifiait, magnifiait tout ce qui l'entourait. En l'aveuglant, il avait fait de la pire vérité le plus beau mensonge.

Il ne remarqua pas les étranges étincelles d'or qui l'enveloppaient : depuis la terrible révélation, elles étaient là. Leur mouvement semblait refléter l'agitation de l'ange.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I**l finit par le trouver, prostré aux confins de son royaume. Agenouillé dans une pluie d'or, il pleurait, à demi caché par ses ailes auréolées de lumière.

**I**l s'avança. L'ange leva brusquement la tête. La poussière d'or qui l'entourait tourbillonna dans une spirale de colère.

**I**l soupira.

« Inutile de fuir, la vérité est ce qu'elle est. Tu as voulu la connaître, maintenant accepte-la et reviens à **M**es côtés : tu seras **M**on égal. »

L'ange le regardait et se taisait.

**I**l tendit la main vers lui.

« Tu me croyais ton Créateur, mais **J**e suis ton frère : reviens et **N**ous règnerons, tous deux, dans la Lumière. »

L'ange le regardait et se taisait.

**I**l mit un genou à terre.

« **J**e ne veux pas passer l'éternité sans toi. Reviens. »

L'ange se leva et déploya ses ailes. La Poussière étincelait de fureur.

« **T**u m'as trahi.** T**u ne m'as donné ni vie ni lumière, **T**u ne m'as donné que **T**on amour trompeur et **T**es mensonges. »

Il **L**ui tourna le dos.

La Poussière tournoya, se concentra en un point scintillant et parut s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur du monde. L'ange franchit sans se retourner la porte que son désespoir venait d'ouvrir devant lui.

L'**A**utorité, toujours agenouillé, regarda l'ouverture se refermer et la Clarté disparaître. **I**l tendit encore la main, elle happa le vide et quelques brins volatils de Poussière. Le porteur de Lumière était parti. La rage monta alors en **L**ui ; elle sortit en un hurlement de tonnerre :

« Sois maudit ! maudit ! maudit ! Si tu ne veux être à **M**oi, **J**'anéantirai ta Lumière, Lucifer ! »

Et pour la première fois, l'**A**utorité pleura.

-

* * *

**- **

** Voili voilou, c'était ma vision de la 'chute' de Satan... (avec un pseudo suspence sur l'identité des personnages). J'espère qu'elle n' a pas paru trop déplacée, d'autant que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris tout ce qui se rapportait à la Poussière. Mah bah, voilà.**


End file.
